Two From the Past
by potages.cauldron.shop
Summary: Clara is walking to the TARDIS's console room when she takes a look into the library. She finds the Doctor in there but through flashes. He sees only flashes of her too. ONE-SHOT


**Summary: Clara is walking to the TARDIS's console room when she takes a look into the library. She finds the Doctor in there but through flashes. He sees only flashes of her too.**

Clara twisted the door to reveal the long hallway. It was going to be a long walk.

"This is a lot longer than last time, isn't it?" she sighed, running a hand through her hair. What if she was going the wrong way? _I was last time._

The TARDIS made a whirling sound in response, as though mocking her human ways of transportation and view of the rooms. Clara began walking to her right, coming close to the next door.

 _What's inside this room?_ she thought, shaking the door open. There was always something odd or exciting... The sleek door unlocked quickly, revealing its contents. There was the library with books so old words were fading. The ceiling so high, there could be hundreds of herself towering and wouldn't reach it. She passed bottles with labels that would speak when she passed. Once she realized, she made it a point not to go around the shelf again.

There was an ancient, leather book by its own, opened. A page turned.

"What the?" Clara took a step closer, turning the page back.

"What was tha-?" Clara heard the Doctor's voice sounding thoroughly confused. A sound that usually unsettled her, making her nervous. There were few times when the Doctor couldn't figure a solution or problem.

"Doctor?" she drew her breath, until seeing him, flipping the page. "Doctor!" Clara exclaimed, her eyes going wide with shock. This had never happened, why was he only partly here?

He saw a flash of Clara, not knowing who she was, he asked, "Who are you?" His face turned from a shocked expression to a curious one.

"Um, what? Clara. Why can I only see you in glimpses, like your a bad television.." her voice resembled her uncertainty.

His hands throwing themselves upward, he questioned, "Clara who?" He began rotating on the spot, seeing if anything else would turn up out of midair.

"Clara Oswald," she furrowed her eyebrows, "you don't know me? You can't not know me, we've been traveling for a few months- together!"

"Oswald?" the Doctor blinked before the thought hit him. How was souffle girl here? "Your name isn't Clara. Don't lie to me! How are you here? Are you a voice interface? Wait- traveling? We're traveling?" He began pacing forward and rambling until he'd reach where Clara was standing.

"I'm not just Oswald, Clara Oswald," Clara corrected. He pulled his hand down from over his forehead.

"Clara!" came the Doctor's voice but not from the Doctor in front of her. She turned, seeing two Doctors.

"Doctor, how are you there and here?" Clara breathed, inspecting both of them.

"We're near Kaesov, time rift, but I thought this one was temporal," the Doctor behind her spoke. "We need to get out of here," he grabbed her hand, leading them towards the TARDIS's console room.

They ran through the halls, the TARDIS shrinking the corridors for their sake. At a fast pace, the Doctor was calling at Clara to push certain buttons.

"How could we of drifted here?" His hands fidgeted, speaking to the TARDIS, running around rapidly. "Clara- not that one!" He yelled, pushing her finger from a small blue button.

"I wasn't going to press that one," Clara smiled. _Maybe I was._

"So we're not going to go see the wonders of this world?" A Scottish voice rang, with a sense of sarcasm on wonders. Where did she come from?

"Amy?" the Doctor's head shot up in alert. His voice was loud and filled with sorrow. He stared at the person who was bleeding into their time. "Amy," he confirmed, gazing at the redhead. He repeated her name, his voice rising even more, until he began pressing buttons so hard the TARDIS sounded with protest.

"Doctor, stop!" Clara shouted. She had took several steps back because he was flying like the madman he was. The redhead leaking through time was staring at the Doctor running around, her mouth wide like Clara's but her eyes wider. She heard another Doctor advising her to step staring at his future self, he acted looser with AMy but just as frustrated with her as he was with Clara in the future.

Clara's Doctor began to slump his shoulders forward, beginning to slow down. He pressed the last button before the TARDIS began to fly through time and space. The redhead disappeared. The Doctor was holding his sonic screwdriver in a hand pointing at where she used to be. He shook his head and shoved it in a pocket.

"I'm sorry," he wallowed. Staring at his feet, he began to speed down a hall. "You can go home if you want, I parked in your apartment."

"Doctor!" Clara dashed after him. He slammed a few doors. Shaking them open, he wasn't in any of them but she kept walking. The TARDIS was helping him run. A turn down a hall would lead her to the console and doors. The TARDIS gave a wheezy sound, telling her to leave at last.

"No," she folded her arms, taking a seat. "I'll wait!"

Soon, she had taken upon herself sleep. Waiting for something to wake her, the Doctor came, ruffling his hair back into place. He fixed his bowtie before realizing she was there. He jumped slightly, crashing into the console.

Clara threw her head back as sounds began registering in her ears. "Doctor, there you are! I've been waiting- but you can see that." She yawned.

"Yes," the Doctor began stuttering, "You look tired, go get some sleep!" He opened the door, revealing her kitchen.

"What? No- I wanna talk," Clara stood up. She brushed her hair out of her mouth awkwardly.

"There's nothing to talk about? Do you want to go to some place? A festival in Germany in the eighteen hundreds?" The Doctor began tapping some buttons, though knowing he'd have to answer her questions at some time.

"Why did you get so angry- sad?" Clara asked. She stopped him from pulling the next lever.

"I wasn't angry, or sad," the Doctor finally got to pull the lever. "I was..." He sighed. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Fine," Clara pulled the next lever, smiling. "Take me to Germany."

 **I hope I portrayed them well for you guys. Had this idea pop in my head not too long ago so I thought I'd jot it down. Be great to have feedback to know if you think I did the Doctor, Clara, and Amy well.**


End file.
